07 czerwca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 VIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (232) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Tropami prehistorii - "Morze i bursztyn" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak jak my 11.15 Małe spojrzenia - magazyn 11.30 Polska bez granic 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.40 Bułgaria gościem Telewizji Edukacyjnej - program studyjno-filmowy 14.10 Teleplastikon 14.20 Słoneczna kolumna - felieton 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (232)- serial prod. USA 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Fronda 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Bezpieczniej - magazyn 18.05 Randka w ciemno 19.50 Co by tu jeszcze 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ostatni zachód słońca" (Last Sunset) -western prod. USA (1991) 22.05 Puls dnia 22.25 WC Kradrans 22.45 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Marterna do Manna 23.25 Wiadomości 23.40 Parada pradziada 24.00 "Noc na Ziemi" (Night on Earth) - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Dziennik krajowy 7.30 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (44/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Swiat, który nie może zaginąć": "Tajemnica świetlówek" - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 9.55 "Pan Magoo" "Safari" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.00 Instalacje - program dla młodzieży 10.25 Teatr TV: Marian Hemar: "Firma" 11.50 Gwiazdy światowego jazzu - Rom Carter 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Złoto Alaski" (12/13) "Szalona miłość" - serial prod. polsko-niem.-rosyjskiej 14.15 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona" (6/26) "Skradziona piramida" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.40 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - program dla młodzieży 16.05 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (44/63) - serial komed. prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacje - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 20.00 Studio Sport - Puchar Narodów - Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w Skokach Przez Przeszkody o Puchar Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram. Bardzo dobry wieczór 21.45 Dwunastu sprawiedliwych - widowisko o charakterze publicystyczno-rozrywkowym 22.55 "Z Archiwum X" - serial sens. prod. USA (1993) 23.40 Wywiad z zespołem Deep Purple 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Deep Purple (2) - koncert 1.40 Kinior Sky - program muzyczny 2.35 Studio Sport-NBA-mecz finałowy 5.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Kowboje z Krowigodu - serial anim. 6.30 Małe klauny z Wesołkowa - serial anim. 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Nauczyciel - film obycz. (powt.) 13.30 Pieśni duszy - program dok. 14.05 Legendy zamków 14.20 Muzyczne promocje 14.35 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Nowe odkrycia - serial prod. USA 16.05 Miód i pszczoły - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16.35 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.50 Pani modna - magazyn mody 17.15 Niebezpieczna - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Aktualności (3) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Pieśni duszy - program dok. 20.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry - serial 21.00 Obserwatorium 21.45 Gazeta domowa - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Niebezpieczna - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Opel w Gliwicach - reportaż 23.00 100% Live 0.00 Program nocny "na żywo" 2.00 Detektyw Frost - serial prod. angielskiej 3.30 Cichy kraj - film prod. niemieckiej 5.00 Poza rok 2000 - film dok. 5.45 Muzyczne promocje Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.50 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Jonny Quest (5) - serial anim. 9.00 Drużyna "A" (2) - sens. 10.00 Dallas - serial 11.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - mag. dla młodz. 11.30 Hrabina Cosel - film fab. 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Ona i On 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - prog. dla dzieci 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Nie tylko dla dam 16.45 Grace w opałach (2) 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Studio Polsatu 18.15 Mamuśki (3) 18.45 MacGyver 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu 21.00 Ulice San Francisco (2) 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Amerykański Ninja 3 - sens., USA, 1989 0.10 Zycie jak sen 0.40 Playboy 1.10 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Piżama - film pol. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 9.45 Dog City - film anim. dla dzieci 10.15 Zaklęty dwór - serial pol. 11.10 Z lamusa techniki 11.25 Uczmy się polskiego (4) 12.00 Wspomnień czar. Jak cudowne są wspomnienia - film pol. 13.00 Dąbrowa-Kostka - film dok. 13.50 Słona ziemia - reportaż 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Złodzieje piękna - reportaż 15.40 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (21) - serial pol. 18.45 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Znaszli ten kraj - teleturniej wiedzy o Polsce 20.30 Opowiadania w moll i w dur - program muzyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek (9) - serial pol. 22.20 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Męski striptiz 23.30 Kino nocą: Głos - film pol. 0.35 Panorama (powt. z godz. 21.00) 1.05 Szansa na sukces - Kora z zespołem Maanam - program rozrywkowy 2.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 T and T - serial 6.50 Power dance, powt. 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Stellina - telenowela 11.45 Soldati 365 all'alba - film fab., powt. 13.30 'Thleshop 13.45 Satelite - program muzyczny 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Teleshop 17.50 Stellina - telenowela 20.00 Sandokan La 'ligre - przyg. 21.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 22.30 Valentina (2) - serial erot., Włochy 23.00 Pokusy: Magazyn erotyczny - magazyn 24.00 Satelite - program muz., powt. 1.50 Walentina - serial erot., powt. 2.20 Magazyn erotyczny, powt. 3.30 Disco Polo - program muz. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku